Who Is Rage?
by TheBabs
Summary: Final chapter up. Sorry to end it so badly :( Read Freaky Shocking Saturday!
1. The Accident

Rage glared at Emi as she stood in front of him, choking. He was actually glad she was choking. He groaned as his girlfriend leaned against him, griping his shirt with one hand.  
  
Emi couldn't stop laughing. In fact, she was starting to choke and cry with laughter. Rage sat down on her couch and sighed as Emi's little brother, Walt, walked in and started lauhing.  
  
"Thats enough!" he yelled, but they still laughed. Emi sat down, finally, giggling and poked Rage's large belly.  
  
"I think I am beginning to like Child Development class!" she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Rage grumbled. Earlier that day, during the last class, every male student was sentenced to have a fake 'pregnant woman' stomach and chest. Every day, for 3 weeks they had to wear the bulky outfit, supervised by their female partners.  
  
"I swear, I got the largest stomach~" Rage complained. "Could someone get me that glass of water?" he asked. Emi smiled and kissed Rage on his forehead and went to the kitchen. Rage glared at Walt, who was still laughing and smiled at Emi as she walked in with his water.  
  
"Lets see you get it." she said, smiling and placing the glass on the far edge of the living room's coffee table. Rage glared, and struggled to get to his feet. Emi and Walt burts into tears again as Rage kept falling backwards.  
  
"This stomach!" he yelled, placing a hand on the huge belly that kept his legs from straightening for him to stand. Finally giving up, Rage slouched back on the couch and tried to ignore his girlfriend and his brother. Supressing a laugh, Emi picked up the glass again and sat next to Rage.  
  
"I'm sorry. Heres your water." she offered. Rage cotinued to ignore her. Taking his leave, Walt snuck out with a banana muffin. "Oh Rage, stop it! You aren't the only guy who has to wear that!" She recieved no verbal answer, but Rage was still staring at the wall. Emi sighed and held his hand in both of hers. "Rage, come on, its only 1 hour a day for 3 weeks. Its not as long as you think!" Emi insisted. Rage sighed, then turned around and hugged Emi with one arm.  
  
"I guess." he said, kissing her temple. "Why are you always right?" he asked. Emi laughed.  
Walt was on his bed, reading his history book and trying to imagine a time when Zones didn't exist. Suddenly, raised voices brought him out of the past. He rushed to his door and opened it up a crack. Emi and Rage were fighting, and Rage had the fake stomach lying on the ground.  
  
"Rage, stop!" Emi shouted, wanting Rage to stop yelling at her and to not leave. Rage turned around and frowned down at Emi, then hurried out.  
  
"Emi? Whats going on?" Walt asked. Emi grabbed jer jacket and pulled it on.  
  
"It was so pointless...Walt, stay here!" she instructed, then disappeared out the door.  
Emi ran out from the apartment building into the street below. During the day it had rained and the sidewalks and streets were slick with water. Emi looked way down the street to see Rage hurrying away.   
  
"Rage!" Emi yelled. By habit, Rage turned around to look at whoever had called him. Emi stopped, then noticed his eyes had gone wide. Suddenly, Emi felt something hit the back of her head and knew nothing more.  
  
Emi's head pounded. She could feel the blood pulsing hot behind her eyes. She forced them open nonetheless, then closed them in pain.  
  
"Now Mister...." the nurse frowned and looked down at her clipboard.  
  
"Rage." he said. Rage plached his hand on Walt's shoulder and griped it tightly.  
  
"Raymond---" the nurse started.  
  
"Ray" Rage cut in.  
  
"Ray G.? Please, I need your full name." she insisted. Rage sighed.  
  
"Just put Ray G down. It will go through, I promise. Now what about Emi?" he asked.  
  
'Emi?' she thought. 'Oh, thats right. Emi is me...I am Emi...' Emi stirred a bit. Rage smiled and sat in te stool next to Emi's bedside and brushed the hair from her eyes.  
  
"Hey Emi. Are you alright?" he asked. Emi frowned at Rage and tried to move back a bit.  
  
"Who..." she started, then was suddenly looking into Walt's worried face.  
  
"Emi! Are you alright?" he asked. Emi just stared. "Ecks should be here soon. He promised as soon as he heard."  
  
'Heard? Heard what? Where am I?' she wanted to ask, but her throat was too dry. Her eyes found a glass of water then Rage picked up and brought to her lips. Emi closed her eyes tight and tried to move back again.  
  
"Don't take it personal Ray." Ecks said, waltzing in. "She just needs someone more familiar with her than you." he took the glass and placed a straw in, and poked the end through Emi's dry lips. Emi sucked in, making Ecks worried look go away. "Now me," he said, pulling the glass away when Emi was done. "I have known her since she and I were in diapers."  
  
"Excuse me!" The nurse cut in, tired of staying around. "Emi's condition is serious and needs to be taken seriously!" she fumed a bit. Rage sat closer to Emi and held her hand.  
  
"I am taking it seriously!" he insisted. Emi yelped and pulled away from Rage's grasp. "Emi, what---"  
  
"Who are you?" she finally gasped out, thrn began coughing. Ecks gave her the glass again. Everyone except the nurse stared, surprised.  
  
"Her current condition is amnesia, caused by the blow to the head. I doubt she will remember much for the next few weeks.' the nurse finished. Walt sat on his sister's bed and hugged her tight while Rage just stood there, dumbfounded. Ecks was leaning against the wall, in full confidence he could help Emi regain her memory. 


	2. Leaving the Hospital

Emi, by hospital procedure, was being wheeled out by a nurse in a wheel chair to the edge of the sidewalk where her father was waiting in his car. Her father was leaning against his car, with his wide brimmed hat tilted down in an aggressive fashion. Rage hung back behind the wheelchair a bit nervously. He had never met any of EMI's family besides from Walt. The boy ran to his father and threw his arms around his father's legs in a hug. 

"Hello there Walt. How have you been?" he asked, not seeming to particularly care. He kneeled down and took his hat off in a graceful motion and looked at EMI, who seemed a bit nervous of the man. Rage didn't know if he should introduce himself or not. " Well EMI, you seem to have gotten yourself into a pinch." he said. Rage noticed how the man's eyes were a cold, steel blue, and showing no emotion or care for his daughter. EMI nodded slightly. Rage cleared his throat and EMI's father looked up and noticed rage for the first time. "Hello young man. I assume you are Ray?" he asked, getting up and extending his hand. Rage shook it.

"I preferred to be called Rage sir." He said, a bit nervously. EMI's father smiled.

"Tsugaru, then, for me." Tsugaru said, smiling emotionlessly. " EMI, Walter, are you ready?" he asked looking down at them. Walt and EMI nodded together and Tsugaru smiled. "All right then. Lets--"

"Sir.... Tsugaru, please, I can take care of them." Rage said, interrupting Tsugaru. The man frowned, then smiled.

"Dear boy," he said, stressing the _boy_. "I am their _father_, and I know what is best for them."

"But EMI should continue being in an environment that she knows. It may make everything worse if you move her away like this." Rage argued. Tsugaru frowned deeply disliking Rage. EMI stood up quickly between them.

"I'm ready papa," she said, with her head lowered. Tsugaru nodded sharply and turned around. Rage grabbed her arm gently, but tightly.

"EMI, please, don't go." Rage begged quietly. Emi looked up at Rage and shook her head.

"Ray--I don't even know you..." she said, pulling her arm away. Rage looked at her desperately, trying to make her understand right then and there.

"Afternoon Mr. Tsuga! Heya Walt!" Ecks yelled, running up the sidewalk, tapping Tsugaru's hat and ruffling Walt's hair. "And how is my favorite couple?" he asked, draping his long, pale arms around the shoulders of EMI and rage and grinning. 

EMI looked unsure. She trusted Ecks all her life, but he was saying a man she never even met was her boyfriend? This was absurd!

"Ecks...I..." she sputtered. Ecks smiled and straightned up. Rage was still a bit confused, along with Tsugaru and Walt.

"You were going to stay in your apartment with Walt and Rage and I live close enough to help you with anything you need!" he said, smiling brightly. He leaned in close and said, so only Rage and Emi could hear: "You really don't want to live with him. I mean, you've been fighting against it since you were 14. Think on it" He straightened, tapping EMI on the shoulder. EMI jerked, glanced to the side at her father and nodded.

"Um...yes, I forgot. There was a school project, I think..." She said, trying to go along with Ecks's plan. Rage wraped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Where I am your partner. Which reminds me, I left the project in your living room the other day." he said. "Is it okay, Tsuga?" he asked, putting a tone of disrespect into the Tsuga. Tsugaru nodded. 

"Just fine Ray." he kneeled next to Walt. "Call me on everything that happens. Every fight and every slight insult." He stood again, tipped his hat and got into his car and drove away.

Rage hugged Emi close, but she was still confused and didn't want Rage near her.

"That was close." he said, smiling down at her. Emi didn't smile back and tried to move away from him. Ecks was busy getting her suitcase into his own car. Rage frowned and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright Emi?" he asked. She didn't answer and got into the passenger seat in Ecks's car. Ecks slammed the trunk shut and got into the driver's seat. Rage reluctantly got in the back with Walt.

"Don't worry about Tsugaru, Rage." Ecks said, adjusting his rear view mirror. Rage leaned back and grinned. " Tsugaru is probably just aching for a reason to have Emi and Walt move back in with him." Ecks stopped talking and looked over at Emi, a bit embarrassed for talking this way. "Sorry Emi." he muttered. Emi smiled at him and lightly punched his shoulder. Rage sunk down in his seat, a bit jealous from this show of affection.

About 30 minutes later, Ecks parked into Emi's apartment parking lot, grabbed Walt's bag and moved aside so Rage could take Emi's bag. The four walked together into the building and got into the elevator silently. After dropping everything off, Ecks had to run off for work. Emi sadly waved goodbye to Ecks. Rage wrapped and arm around her waist.

"Ray!" she gasped, taking his hand off of her, panicked. Rage blinked and Walt looked a bit worried. "Don't do that..." she said. Rage's eyes opened wide.

"But Emi..." he started. Emi shook her head. "Can you at least call me Rage? I don't like being called Ray." he said. Emi looked away and sat down on her couch. Rage moved to sit next to her.

  
"Don't you have to be someplace?" she asked. Rage paused and inhaled sharply. He really didn't like this change in Emi.

"Emi, I'm sorry about the accident, I promise you that I will make it up to you!" he said, sitting next to her and holding both of her hands in his. Emi looked off. he sighed. "Well, we have to finish our Child Development project together." Emi sighed and nodded. This time, there was no uncontrollable laughter. Rage did the exercises while Emi watched and noted them down. Walt went to bed at his normal time after getting his homework done and just as the clock showed 9:12 on the microwave, Rage took the stomach off.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ray." Emi said simply. Rage sighed, forgetting that it was Friday night and Emi didn't remember that he always slept over on Fridays. Well, they slept together--but Emi fell asleep first, curled up to Rage, who was still watching whatever movie was on. rage walked forward to Emi, placed his hand gently under her chin and gently made her look up at him.

"Its Rage." he said, and kissed her on the cheek quickly and lightly. Rage walked quickly down the stairs and out the front door to walk to his own apartment. Emi sat on the couch and flicked on a movie and quickly realized something was wrong. After gathering pillows and a blanket, she couldn't shrug off the feeling that something wasn't right. Bored, she decided to write in her diary and looked at the random date she opened to. It was a Saturday, and she had written that once again, she fell asleep before the movie ended and how Rage held her close all night long. Emi slammed it shut and collapsed on the bed. She had spent nearly the whole night trying to figure out what was wrong, and all of it was in the diary she was now too scared to read.


	3. Walt's Probem

Emi woke up with the diary in her hand. It was 7 AM, much earlier than she would have liked to have been awake. She sighed and sat up, knowing she would not get back to sleep. She stopped and listened, hearing a low noise. Was it Walt snoring? No, it was much too loud and Walt didn't snore. She cautiously walked out and looked around her apartment living room. Nothing.

Emi rounded the couch and sat on something warm and moving. She jumped and looked down. It was Ray--Rage. She yelped, then got angry, then concerned. Why was he there if he knew she didn't want him there. Rage opened his eyes and looked up at Emi dully.

"Hullo Emi-chan." he muttered, then hugged his pillow. Emi angrily crossed her arms and glared down at him as she waited for reality to sink in. He jumped up within moments, fully awake. "Emi, yes, I know you told me to go, but I was about to leave and your dad was outside." Emi blinked. Her dad? What does---? "I promised I'd take care of you and if he saw me leave the night you got home...he'd...like me even less...." he finished dully. He had another thought, but didn't want to scare her away, so he kept it to himself.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked, sitting down. Rage looked down at her, deciding on how to answer. He didn't like her attitude. It rubbed him the wrong way. Every girl he was used to was always happy and never bothered with anger...but those were also the girls he left behind to stay here. Emi looked up expectantly. he sighed and sat down.

"When I came back up, you closed your bedroom door. I thought you were mad at me for coming up so I just fell asleep on the couch." he paused and looked at Emi's lap. Her diary was there, on an old date. Emi looked down, forgetting she had the diary and slammed it shut then glared up at him. 

"I remember that day." he said. Emi looked away. "It was the day Walt got a cold and the rain ruined the plans we had made for the day. We spent so much time taking care of him, by nighttime, he was getting better and we both got sick. Remember?" Rage laughed, remembering. Emi was still silent. "...guess not...I'm sorry..." he said, getting up. Emi looked up at him, then away.

"See you later on..." he said, gently touching her shoulder. Emi twitched, the got up and went into Walt's room. Rage sighed heavily and left.

Emi closed the door behind her and looked at Walt, who was sleeping soundly. She sighed and walked to his bed and laid down next to him, hugging him with one arm.

"How do I take care of you?" she asked, trying not to cry. "How do I take care of you when you have no man to look up to as a role model?" she whispered hoarsely, crying. She thought about her father, that was ruled out immediately. She didn't even consider Rage. Ecks...Ecks could barely take care of himself, but any other man she knew were rude, crude and jerks. Ecks was all she had right now...despite his issues. She resolved to call him, but dropped off to sleep.

It rained all day. There was a glitch in the weather system so torrents of rain came down upon the city while the repair crew was fixing the system. Emi was curled on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate and wrapped in a blanket. Walt was in his room, playing. There was almost nothing to eat...at least anything really tasty and easy to make. The cookbook had been thrown against the wall. There were pages that were marked 'Emi's Fave or 'Walts' Fave and it went onto Ecks and .... Rage. She sighed, feeling depressed and watching TV.

The door opened and Rage walked in, closing the door behind him. Emi was going to yell, but looked at his arms. They were filled with groceries that he began putting away.

"Figure'd you guys would be hungry. Rain is terrible. They had to open up drains so cars and Trans would continue going. I had to take the long way to get here--" he turned around, finished. "So! How's Walt doing?" he asked, smiling. Emi jumped to her feet and hit him in the chest.

"Get out! I don't want you in here or talking to him!" she said forcefully. Rage 'tisked' and ran his hand through her hair.

"Oh Emi, don't look at me like that, it ruins your pretty face." he said. He wondered if she would get mad. Getting no response, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Emi paused and kissed back, stroking his hands with her fingers and wrenched herself away.

"Go" she gasped, sitting on the arm of the couch. Rage shook his head and hugged her. Emi struggled against him.

"Emi! Hush!" he panted, trying to keep her still. He worried that Walt would see them fighting or get the wrong idea. She slapped him in the face. The slap flared up his anger and he shoved her onto the couch and stood over her. "Emi, all I wanted to do was help you and Walt. Why is it when anyone tries to help you, you push them away? Why did you push me away? All I wanted to do was help you take care of Walt and his condition!" he said, his voice rising. Emi sat up, crying now.

"I don't need help! Walt doesn't have a condition!" she threw a pillow at him. He threw it to the side and grabbed her arm.

"Emi, he's Schizophrenic. You know it and I know it and your father knows it. That's why he doesn't have any friends at school and why he sits in his room talking to himself! Emi, please stop...." he stopped and hugged her. "Please stop crying....its not taking him away...just one day a week where there are other kids like him. I love you both, I would never take you two apart." Emi pushed him away.

"Liar...that's all you want. Don't you know Walt is the only thing I have? Even if he is gone for one day it would tear me apart!" 

"But he needs this! He's Schizophrenic!" Rage yelled.

"I'm a what?" Walt asked, poking his head out from his room. Rage closed his eyes tight and Emi saw just how much he really cared. She saw his pain that Walt may be hurt right then. "Rage?" Walt asked, tugging on his sleeve. "You're soaked...what happened?" Rage looked down at Walt. Emi could practically read his thoughts, but didn't really understand. He could talk to them now...or leave. Those were his options. He couldn't put it off. Walt had heard them yelling. Rage pat Walt on his head.

"Nothing...I'm just going to the Disco Zone for the weekend. I just wanted to see that you two were all stocked up." he said, getting up.

"But what was that thing you called me? Rage?" Walt ran after rage who was walking swiftly to the door. Emi got up to hold Walt back. "Rage what's a Schitzo? Everyone calls me that in school!" Rage paused in the doorway and looked at him. 

"Walt...that's something only Emi can answer...or your father. I'm...going....now." he said and walked out. Emi's eyes widened. Somehow it seemed that something inside of her was empty. Whatever it was had left when Rage slammed the door.

"Emi?" Walt asked. Emi looked down, then suddenly, everything went dark.


	4. I Remember Rage

"Dude, I can't believe it! You're free again!" Izam yelled, punching Rage in the shoulder and he got off of the Trans. Ni Na was just behind him and hugged Rage.

"Its good to see you Rage" she said. Rage smiled and rubbed his shoulder.

"Heya Nin." he said, adjusting his gym bag. Ni Na looked at the bag, worried. Rage caught her look and laughed. "I'm just here for the weekend."

"Hey, at least you are here! Lets go celebrate!" he said, energetically walking off. Rage followed quickly, but not energetically. Ni Na, as usual, was just behind Izam.

Rage opened the back door to Izam's car and threw the gym bag in.

"Naw man, come up front. Nin, you can sit in the back for a bit right? Okay then!" Izam said, before Ni Na can answer. She smiled at Rage and sat in the back. Rage smiled weakly and sat next to Izam. "Dude, when are you going to get a car?" Izam asked. Rage laughed. 

"As soon as I find the one that represents me" he answered. Ni Na giggled and Izam laughed loudly. Rage smiled. It was feeling a bit more normal to him. Izam sped down the streets and back down to the night clubs they hung out at. 

Rage leaned against the car and looked at the entrance to his favorite night club. Two girls wearing tight spandex clothing walked out in their platform shoes, saw Rage, and winked at him, the went off. Rage bit his fist and watched as they walked off. Izam laughed.

"Shoulda stayed single my man!" Izam said, then raised his arms to protect himself from Ni Na. She smiled, slapped the back of Izam's head and clung to his arm. "Alright, let's go in!"

Three hours later saw Rage in a booth surrounded by laughing girls. 

"I don't know why I left this place!" he laughed as two girls kissed him on his cheeks. "Hey, more drinks!" he yelled to a waitress. He stopped laughing, as he noticed her short hair. she turned and looked at him, then stared, a bit un-nerved. Rage sighed and relaxed. "Yeah, more drinks" The girl went to fill out his order. Rage tried to laugh as the girls made fun of the waitress's uniform, but couldn't shake the thought that the girl had been Emi. He thought back to when he had mistaken Emi for the waitress and nearly lost her--.

Izam looked at Rage oddly, then yelled out when he left.

"Rage! _Rage_!" he yelled, then went to get him. Izam found Rage outside in an alley, breathing hard. "Rage, what's wrong with you?" he yelled. "Those girls were hot man, _hot_!" Rage leaned against the building and looked up at the sky.

"You know man, its not always about looks." he said. He looked over at Izam. "What do you have against Emi?" he asked. Izam frowned.

"I have nothing against Emi--" Izam started.

"Liar!" Rage said, whirling around and catching Izam square in the chest. Izam jumped back, then dodged Rage's second blow. Rage lost his balance and fell into the opposite wall. Izam helped Rage up.

"Rage, man, you're drunk" Izam said. Rage groaned and tried to shove away, but the alcohol made him dizzy and he fell. "Who gave you liquor?" he wondered aloud. The bar wasn't supposed to give them beers or any alcohol to them, and now Rage was so drunk, he couldn't stand.

"Man...what do you have against my girl?" he muttered. Ni Na was watching, wide eyed, then ran over to Izam to help.

"Get the car. We'll bring him to his dad's." he said. Ni Na started to argue, but Rage lost whatever meal he had eaten all over the ground and ran to get the car. She was back within 5 minutes and they loaded Rage in the car. Ni Na sat in the back with him to make sure that his breathing was okay.

Rage woke up in the hospital. The nurse was checking him over and checked his pupils and a few other tests before leaving. Izam rushed in right after. Ni Na came in also, with Rage's father behind them. Izam tried to explain to Rage and his father that someone had slipped Rage alcohol that night, but Rage didn't notice the taste with all of the girls around.

Rage's father told Izam and Ni Na to leave, and thanked them again and sat in one of the chairs near rage.

"Rage, I work in the liquor business. You've been tasting wine and different kinds of liquor since you were 15. I know whatever you drank last night was intentional. Rage, who is this Emi Izam is blaming this on?"

Emi sneezed and looked around. She remembered an old myth that when someone talked about you, you sneezed. The apartment was empty. Walt went for a walk and wasn't going to be back for a while. She had tried to call Rage all day, but no one answered. Inside, she felt horrible for pushing him away like she did.

All he had wanted to do was help. She always knew there was something wrong with her little brother, but after her mother died, she didn't want to think about anything being wrong with the rest of her family. Ecks had tried to help when they were kids, but she ran off and refused to talk to him about it until he decided to ignore the problem like she did. Her father had ignored the problem as well, but only to keep Emi and Walt happy. When he tried to pursue the problem, Emi took Walt with her to the Burning Zone.

Emi laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She had tried and tried to get away from Rage, feeling scared of him, but now that he was gone, she felt an overwhelming loneliness. Emi hugged a pillow close and picked up the phone. She grabbed the cell phone by mistake, but scrolled through the names anyway. There were 2 entries for Rage: One for home and the other was his cell. She highlighted the cell number, closed her eyes and pushed 'call'.

Rage had just finished telling his father and was in the middle of getting dressed when his cell rang. He looked around, then found it on his folded jeans. His father picked the phone up and answered.

"Hello?"

Emi paused at the unfamiliar voice. "Um...is this Rage's number?" she asked.

"Yes, is this Emi?"

"Yes. Um, who am I speaking to?" she asked nervously.

"This is his father Emi. My son is in the hospital--"

"Dad, give me the phone" Rage yelled out suddenly. "No, dad, its not her fault, just give me the phone!" 

There was some arguments, then Rage got the phone.

"Emi" he asked, bushing his hair back with one hand.

"Rage, what happened?" she asked.

"What's wrong? Is Walt hurt?" he demanded. Emi paused, he seemed really concerned about Walt's well-being. "Emi, what happened to him? What ever it is I'll be right there." he said, throwing on a shirt his dad brought.

"Wait, Rage, you just got back home" his father said, a bit angry about his son leaving.

"No, Walt is fine, I just....I called your apartment all last night and there was no one there." She heard rage sigh.

"You scared me, I thought something had happened."

"But something _did_ happen, I remember who you are Rage."

"Well that's good" he said dryly. Emi sucked in a breath.

"Rage, can we please talk here?" she asked, with an added "I miss you." Rage paused.

"I miss you too Emi, but I think we need some time apart. Tell the school I'm sick." then he hung up.

Emi listened to the phone tell her that the call ended and tried to fight the tears that were quick in coming. Her mind finally allowed her to accept help and Rage back, but fate kept him away. She hugged the pillow closer and cried.

Rage dropped the phone on the bed and put on his vest.

"So?" his dad asked. Rage sighed.

"Ah...yeah, um, you didn't take over my room did you?" he asked. His father laughed and led his son out of the room. "Wait, did Tracy? But I thought she lived with Mom?"


	5. In Search of Rage

Emi looked around outside the Trans Station. There were busy people walking around everywhere, who didn't seem to care too much about the people around them. Emi walked out more with her bookbag held tightly in her arms. Taxicabs came by rarely, and almost never stopped. The windows of buildings glowed neon and flashed in the night. Emi bit her lip nervously. She didn't think the Disco Zone would be quite this big. Looking both ways, she quickly crossed the street and continued on.

After walking for about 30 minutes, Emi stopped and leaned against a building. Everything was alien to her here, and she was afraid to ask some of the people for help. Every now and then, a shiny dressed female would point to Emi's clothes and laugh rudely, then continue on. Emi looked down at her clothes and sighed. 

'So this is what Rage grew up used to. No wonder Izam made such a big deal out of this...' she thought. 

"Hey Chickie!" a voice yelled. she looked up and saw two guys advancing towards her. "Ya lost Chickie?" he asked. Emi backed away. They laughed and came closer, faster. Emi turned and walked away, but knew they were following. Looking behind her shoulder, she saw them still following. She ran. Her bookbag was bouncing on her back uncomfortably. The two were still following her, jeering and laughing. Emi felt an unpleasant jerk as one grabbed her bookbag and yanked her back. She struggled and got out of her bookbag and ran even faster. The boys looked at the bag for a moment, then followed once again.

Emi took refuge in an alleyway to catch her breath. It came in quick, short gasps and her lungs felt like they were on fire. Her tongue was begging for water or some liquid to sooth the dryness. Suddenly, she looked up and something fell into her eye. She shook her head al looked around and a sob escaped her throat. It was beginning to rain. She cautiously left her hiding spot and left the alley, but spotted the two boys not too far away. They saw her and she ran again. It was raining harder now and her pants were quickly becoming soaked. People on the sidewalks laughed at her wet clothes and what they thought was a tacky outfit, not noticing that she was being chased.

Emi ran across the street and tried to go down a different one when she was a person ahead with spiked hair. Her eyes widened and her heart hoped against hope. She ran to the figure and grabbed their arm....

...Tracy whipped around a bit annoyed when someone grabbed her arm roughly. A shout died on her lips as she looked down and saw Emi, wide eyed and out of breath.

"Emi-chan!" Tracy gasped and hugged the soaked girl close to her. "What happened? Oh, never mind, lets get you someplace warm." She looked at the man next to her. "Boldo, I'll talk to you later, I need to get her someplace safe." Boldo nodded and walked off. Tracy, with one arm around Emi, walked her to a street corner and hailed a cab. Emi looked behind her and the two boys were at the edge of a crowd, looking at her. She sucked in a breath and turned back around and got into the cab.

Roughly 10 minutes later, or 13 creds found Emi and Tracy leaving the cab and entering an apartment building. Emi felt shabby in the apartment building, because it was relatively high class and she looked like a water rat at the moment. Tracy kept a reassuring hand on her shoulder and steered Emi to the elevator, away from the few staring residents. In the elevator, Emi broke down and Tracy quickly got the story from Emi.

"Oh Emi, it's going to be alright. I promise." Tracy vowed. Emi sniffed and nodded. The elevator light showed floor 28 and Tracy led Emi to a room. "I'm sure my dad will love you Emi. I'd bring you to my place, mom would prefer to have you there, but I don't have enough money." She knocked on the door and waited a moment. The door opened and there was a man, who looked remarkably like rage, but about 20 years older with a beard, who opened the door to them. He smiled at Tracy, but frowned slightly at Emi, trying to remember who she was, then his face cleared as he did.

"Ah...you must be Emi Toshido. Come in girls." he opened the door wider, then closed it behind them. Emi blushed, feeling embarrassed about being in the home of a man she felt who disliked her. Tracy was asking if there was anything Emi could change into when Rage walked into the apartment. He looked up first at Tracy, who was still badgering their father.

"Trace? What are you doing here? I thought you only liked mom." he said. Tracy looked up.

"Ray, look who's here." Tracy snapped, with her hands on her hips. Rage frowned at being called 'Ray' and looked towards the couch.

"Emi!" his eyes widened at her being there, then his eyes traveled to her soaked and dirty clothes. Emi blushed even redder and stared at the ground. "What are you doing here Emi?" he demanded, still surprised that she was standing in his living room in the Disco Zone. Tracy smacked Rage on the head.

"Be more considerate Ray! Emi was mugged trying to get here!" Tracy yelled. Emi shook, trying not to cry in front of everyone. Rage opened his mouth to apologize, but Tracy stopped him by continuing. "Do you have any clothes she can change into? I'll take her shopping tomorrow, but she needs something tonight." Rage nodded dumbly and went to his room. Emi followed after Tracy nudged her.

Rage went through a few drawers and pulled out some clothes, including boxers. Emi blushed and managed a weak laugh. Rage smiled a bit, then put the clothes on the bed.

"Well, I guess you can sleep in here tonight. If Trace is staying here, then I guess I have the couch." he shrugged, like her being there suddenly didn't matter much to him. He stood there for a moment, looking at her, then suddenly blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I'll let you change..." he said, and left.

Emi changed slowly, peeling the wet clothes from her skin and letting them drop on the floor, but quickly putting on Rage's clothes, feeling odd about changing in a strange place. Rage's clothes were about 3-4 sizes too large, and she had to find her belt to use on his sweat pants. Tracy knocked, then came in. She laughed when she saw Emi. After being led to a full length mirror, Emi laughed as well. She looked even smaller than usual in his clothes. Rage poked his head in the guestroom that Tracy claimed and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm currently out of stock in women's wear." he said. Tracy smirked and Emi jumped at his voice. "Ah...I'll go." he said and left. 

It was 10:42 when Emi finally laid down on Rage's bed and curled up under his sheets. Rage came in quietly, thinking she was asleep and placed something on the ground near the door. He closed it softly and she heard voices immediately after.

"Sorry Rage, we didn't mean to scare her."

"Well, if she's from the Burning Zone, I guess guys like us look pretty scary." there was laughter. She quietly got out of bed and looked through the slightly ajar door. There, across from Rage, were the two who had chased her.

"I guess we were right in assuming you knew her." the first said, laughing.

"Hey, we have a spy!" said the second. Emi gasped and stumbled back. Rage opened the door and looked down at Emi.

"Ah..Emi, come on out." he said. The boys looked at each other, not knowing rage to be so strange towards a girl. Rage bought her out and introduced them all. Emi blushed a deep red when she found that they really were going to help her.

"I guess she got a little paranoid after a while. I saw her circle the same building a few times, that's why we went to help." said Flash, the one who had first called out to her. His green, spiked hair was a bit matted down due to the rain.

"Sorry about your bag, I hope it's not broken or anything." said Brock. His hair was a deep crimson and tied back in a ponytail. They two left after an hour of talking. Emi was on the borderline of consciousness and sleep, falling towards sleep. Rage nudged her awake.

"C'mon Em, time to sleep." Emi nodded and got up,, and was led back into Rage's room by him.

"Rage, do you know what day it is?" she asked. He looked down at her.

"Its Friday, at least for a few more minutes." he said.

"Mmmhmm." she muttered, and laid down on his bed. Rage turned to leave, then turned back around to look at her. She was hugging his pillow close to her, like she was holding someone. Rage scratched the back of his head and smiled. Taking off his boots, he laid down behind her and slipped his arm over her waist and under her arm and pulled her close. Emi slightly woke up and snuggled closer into him.


	6. Waking Up

"Emi…Emi…wake up Ems!" Rage said, gently shaking Emi.  She woke up with a start and smiled up at Rage, then looked around, confused.  "Ha ha!  No more soap operas for you!  You were yelling out in your sleep!  I guess that 'amnesia' episode got to you." He smiled and turned off the TV.

'_Dream? Soap Opera? That's right, we watched a week's worth of shows last night.  I guess my subconscious decided to make us all characters!'_ Emi laughed, then looked up at Rage.

"What exactly did I say?" she asked.  Rage grinned.  

"Ah, well, you were yelling around the point when the girl was chased through the city, then you sounded like you were crying when her boyfriend didn't want her back, then I fell asleep for a bit."

"Ah….I am never watching soaps before bed!"

Sorry so short, but I couldn't come up with a good ending and I didn't wanna leave the fic unfinished.

My computer has been down since the last chapter was added, so that's another reason it's gone unfinished.  


End file.
